I Am Your Father
by ShyMaryButterfly
Summary: The story is after ROTS, Anakin destroy Sidious and lose Padme at the same time. Before she died she give birth to the cute boy and cute girl. Anakin did not know about the girl, because he freaked out when Padme died and left the girl at the med station. The story take place at the Temple and the Skywalker family, destiny when another war take over twelves years later.
1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker is the name of the Hero of the Clone Wars. Now is just a ghost, someone lost. He has lost the love of his life when she give birth to his child Luke. The Jedi Order don't know the little detail named Luke Lars from Tatooine is in reality my son, Luke Skywalker.

When Padme died I freak out and cried my eyes out. I decide to hide Luke from the Jedi Order and left the body of my wife in the Med Centre. I went to Tatooine to my stepbrother's home there, I found that Cliegg died and Owen and Beru got married.

"Do you really want us to rise Luke the first years of his life?" Beru asked me.

"Yes. I can't let the Order find about him, not jet. At his third birthday I will come back home to look for him. Just take care of him, because I can't."

"Don't worry brother, he will be love and care." Told me Owen when I put Luke close to me one more time, before I thank them and went back to the Jedi. With the pain and loss of my wife and my heart crying for letting my only son behind.

Three years has passed and I have built a façade, a mask who hide how I feel. Every week Beru send me holo-vids of Luke growing up and every time I see them my day become at peace. Today I'm in my way to Tatooine to fulfil my promise. This time Luke come with me, with the exception that he will not know who his father is. Hours later I found myself in front of The Lars homestead, when I was about to call for Owen a toddler no more than three foot tall came to receive me.

"Hello." Say Luke with a smile. "May I 'elp you?" Seeing him bring a big smile to my face.

"You my help. I am looking for Owen, is he home?" I answered.

"He is at the Town, but Aunt Beru is home. She told me to come and get you." He is very intelligent at the age of three. Wait did he said Aunt Beru instead of mom? What did they told him?

"You don't live with your parents?" I needed to ask.

"No, I live with my guardians. My mom died when she had me and my dad is missing in action." A background story, I couldn't think it better.

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Don't worry is not your fault." Only if you knew, only if you knew.

"Good evening Anakin, hope your hungry I'm making dinner." Said Beru as soon as we enter the house.

I smiled and answer. "I'm famished."

Owen came back to the house with a ship model for Luke as a gift. Luke went running for him and hugged him dearly. The family was prepared for this day, when Luke was going to the Jedi Temple to train as a Jedi. Luke is very strong with the Force, he could tell when someone is lying and Beru even told me he wakes up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. I know there is something else I can sense it neither Owen or Beru nor Luke said any word and had avoid me when I tried to ask.

"Here this are Luke's belongings and cloth. Is not much." said Beru with sadness in her voice.

"Thank You."

"Will you send us holo-vids or holo-pics so we can see him once a while?" ask Owen.

"Of course. I will not let him forget you." Then he look at Luke. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Anakin." He run to his Aunt and Uncle and hugged them. "I will miss you both, I love you mom, dad." Beru was almost crying, but stay strong while Owen said.

"We love you too and we'll missed you."


	2. Chapter 2

Luke walk beside me until we make it to my ship. He sit at the co-pilot and look at the controls in silence wishing he could fly the ship, but didn't say anything. While I was flying to my Starship, The Resolute I can see Luke looking everywhere admiring the stars. We were walking inside the Starship when suddenly Luke stop dead in his tracks and said:

"Wow! This ship a Big! My feet hurt. Anakin can you carry me?" at the same time he rise his arms at me.

I carried him and he almost immediately rest his head at my shoulder and said, "I feel safe with you I know you are hiding something." He yawn and fall asleep.

I left Luke at my quarters and close the door behind me for him not to get out and get lose inside of this massive ship. Later I called Obi-Wan to let him know of the new youngling of the Order.

"How are you, Anakin? How was your trip back home?" ask Obi-Wan as soon as he answer the common link.

"Was good I've visit my mom's grave and my family. There I discover that the Lars have a son very strong with he's Force, so I bring him with me. He's name is Luke, Luke Lars."

"I will like to meet him, how many years is he?"

"Three and a half. He is too strong to let him leave another year at home."

"It's okay, Anakin, we will test him."

"Master before you go. I want to do all the physical exams to the boy for him to feel more comfortable. If that is ok with you."

"Oh yes you will do it. You bring him, you will take care of him until he calm down."

"Thank You, Master Obi-Wan."

The way back to Coruscant was short. Luke was talking almost all the time, just like me, we never shut up.

I carry Luke up, at the Temple, because he was immobilize by the big building. At Tatooine the only big structure is Jabba's Palace. My fellow Jedi where looking at me with curiosity, until I make it to the Council Chambers. In there, Master Unduli and Master Ti almost run to the boy and hug him. Their thoughts were 'he is so cute and small' hilarious they have the same reaction when they look at me. I put him on the floor at the middle of the room and walk to my sit. Luke was looking at Master Yoda with curiosity with his big blue eyes he heritage from me.

"What is your name youngling?" ask in calm, Master Windu. That is new.

"Luke Lars. May I know what is yours?" everyone laugh at Luke's tenderness and Luke blush a little.

"I am Mace Windu, but you will call me Master Windu, ok?"

"Ok, Master Windu." Said Luke sweetie.

"How many years do you have? Ask Obi-Wan even if he already know the answer.

"I am three and a half."

The Master Yoda began, with the same question he always ask, "Afraid are you?"

"A little bit, this is new for me. But I am more excited." I can feel that the Masters already likes Luke's personality.

Luke passed the test with a perfect score. When it was completed and the Masters welcome a new member we went to the Med Hall and I made changes at the record to hide his real identity. Then I let him with the other younglings for him to begin his Jedi training. By the way, I am always going to be there for him.

A few days later Obi-Wan call me to help him with something at the Senate building. I was extremely late when I got there and I saw Senator Bonteri with a toddler at his side. Her Force presence is like a homing beacon, another strong sensitive youngling. She have big brown eyes and chocolate brown hair, she remind me a lot of my Angel Padme.

"Hello there youngling how many years do you have?" ask Obi-Wan to the little girl.

"Hi, I have three years 'and a half."

"And what is your name?"

"Leia Bonteri." My heart hurt when I heard the name, which is the name I always wanted for a daughter of mine.

"Well Leia, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this Anakin Skywalker."

"Hello, are you going to get me to the Jedi Temple?"

"Yes we are."

At the council Leia was having several test, just like Luke. Something about her have me thinking, she looks so familiar. Within the years Luke and Leia become the best of friends and two little devils too. Somehow Leia was temperamental and Luke was calm and peaceful. Just like Master Obi-Wan and me.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! The years have passed, six years to be exact, I was extremely busy, out of the Temple all the times. Yesterday when I finally came back I overheard Master Windu screaming like a mad man and a bunch of Padawans and younglings giggling and laughing. My curiosity took over me and went to see the commotion, finding in my way a trail of pink and yellow painting footprints all over the Hall. The younglings where up near the windows and columns and the Padawans were with them. But Master Windu looked beyond ridiculous his head was painted with pink with white dots, his tunic was neon green and black, his boots were pink and yellow, also his nails were purple and his face was cover in makeup. I swear my mouth was touching the floor and something inside of me was stupefied. Then I looked around me to found that Obi-Wan came to see too, to see the meaning of all the rackets and Master Fisto was having trouble stopping his laughter. We looked at each other and began to laugh with the children.

A few minutes passed and the children finally let Windu get out of the Hall.

"Care to explain what happened to Master Windu?" ask Master Windu.

"Let say we went a little to the dark side Master Fisto." Answer Leia.

"And, why is that?" ask Obi-Wan with curiosity.

"We were taking our revenge to Master Windu." Continue Luke without letting the Jedi ask why once more. "We've been a month or torture by HIM. We didn't walk only by three minutes or less we were already yelled by HIM."

"Go to sleep at 12am and wake up at 5:30am, to clean everything at the kitchens, to clean all the restrooms and bathrooms, to polish the floors at the whole Temple, to clean every wall, wall decoration and statues!." Said one of the Padawans.

"So we call Master Yoda and ask him if we could give Master Windu a prank he will never forget." Said Leia.

"And he say, Yes!" continue Luke.

Obi-Wan Looked at me _'What do we tell them is 10pm anyway'_. Then looked at them.

"Younglings, Padawans we're not going to ask for you to clean the Hall, but is 10pm so you can go to sleep and wake up tomorrow at whatever hour you want. You deserve it." I told them.

"Thank You, Masters!" said all the children.

We ask for two cleaning droids for the Hall and we do exactly the same the children where, to sleep. The next day I wake up at 10:30am and walk directly to the cafeteria. I was so hungry that I could eat a whole bantha all alone. Then I sat beside Obi-Wan.

"Today is too quiet. It seems that the children haven't wake up yet." Said Obi-Wan.

"That is good I really need peace and quiet today." We eat in silence for a while.

'I am going to take a Padawan today, Master." I said proudly.

"You! I though you weren't to have another Padawan since Ahsoka."

"I decide it's time to move on."

"Ok. Who's the lucky Padawan?"

"Luke Lars."

"Stang! Well okay then I'm going with Leia Bonteri."

"Excellent idea we are together almost all the time, so they will be together as well."

"You know, I believe the master minds of last night were those two."

"I think so too."


	4. Chapter 4

At the Council Room every Jedi Master was getting sleepy on their own chairs. They were barely putting attention on the briefing. I was one of those, politics and more politics. Plus a hole month without a properly rest and sleep. Master Yoda made a sound with the bloody stick to get our fully attention.

"Finish this conversation we are. Going nowhere this is. Interest there is none." Said Master Yoda. Everyone was fully awake now, it somehow was need it to be end that discussion.

"Two younglings are by the door I will let them in." Luminara said.

Luke and Leia got inside the Chamber and both smile at me. They look a lot better than last night.

"Hello Master Windu. How did you sleep last night?" ask Leia with a smile. Luke smirked and Obi-Wan, Fisto and I burst laughing.

"Very well youngling." He look uncomfortable. I couldn't get my revenge better.

"Here both of you are assigned to some Masters, report they will." Said Yoda.

"Leia your potential with the Force is very powerful and determined." Said Fisto.

"A little weak in patience, but we can train in that. I will be your Jedi Master." Said Obi-Wan.

"Thank You, Master Kenobi for choosing me to be your Padawan." Leia said with a big smile in her face.

Luke was afraid and somehow sad, but why.

"Luke your cuteness and your beautiful soul has made you an excellent choice to be a Padawan." Said Luminara.

"Your weakness is your fear to fail. With patience and practice we can balance your fear and battle against it. I will be your Jedi Master." I said.

"Thank You, Master Skywalker. I will not fail you." He beamed at me an all his fear melt away.

I was more excited than Luke in any way possible, finally Luke was going to live beside me or pretty close. I was thinking in some day when I feel is the right time tell him the truth of who I am and what is he to me. When he enters our quarters he was radiant and happy I bet a Jedi could feel him at the other side of the Galaxy.

"I always dream to be here with you Master Skywalker. I don't know why, but I am always looking for your attention and your acceptance."

"Luke I will always be proud of you." I mean it.

"Thank you. Anakin."

"You can sleep all you want today and tomorrow. I will be doing some stuff at the Senate and you cannot come with me. Ok?"

"Yes, Master. Thank You, Master."

The next day was Hell of a day. Chancellor Mothma was extremely mad and the Jedi advisor and myself where running behind her all day. My feet hurt and I am so sleepy that I feel asleep at the couch in mine and Luke's quarters. Then I hear a loud Bang! I wake up falling from the couch, hard at the floor. I heard laughing from three different voices.

"I'm sorry, Master Skywalker I thought that you were not here." Said Leia between giggles.

"Leia you knew he was here." Said Obi-Wan.

"Well… okay, sorry Master Skywalker."

I look at them like I was going to kill them and then looked at Luke who was still laughing is ass out.

"I'm sorry Master, but I told Leia to do it. You've been sleeping for two days in a row. I've been trying to wake you up, but somehow you manage to ignore me or shut your mind completely from everything that was going on around you." Said Luke who suddenly turned serious.

"Two days in a row?! You have to be kidding me!"

"No Anakin, he is not." Obi-Wan said worried and serious.

"This is weird. I'm going to bath and eat something. I'm starving. I'm going to Dex, Luke you are coming with me.


	5. Chapter 5

I've never sleep so long. It worries me a lot. Maybe I'm sick or is all Chancellor Mon Mothma's fault and of course all that time out of the temple too. I received a strange message at my personal common link it came from another planet. It said that whoever it was need to tell me something very important and hat we have to meet in Onderon. I bet that it was Ahsoka, she always had a close relationship with Senator Bonteri.

Three weeks later at Onderon forest a Togruta and I were talking and catching up. She told me she was married to Lux Bonteri for ten years, they have a baby boy of three years old. Weird… I ask her if Leia was her daughter, she told me she was not. Leia is adopted, she tell me no more and said within time the truth was going out.

I returned to the temple two days later to find Luke with daggers in his eyes directly to me. I don't blame him I did the same thing to Obi-Wan from time to time.

"Hello, Luke. How was your studies?"

"Boring. Where were you?"

"At a mission and I was supposed to go alone."

I don't like this I want to go out to see the stars, the planets."

"I know Luke. I know how you feel, but we are not going out of the Temple or Corouscant for at least four months. So finish your studies ad practice. Then we are going to a mission, but not know."

"WHAT?! This is torture! Is not fair." I want to laugh so badly, but I can't.

"Don't worry Luke you're with me I won't be going anywhere and for your information I hate to be stock here too."

I got up ruffle his hair, went to my room, change cloth, went to bed and sleep for a week without waking up, in the Med Hall. By this I figure out that the BIG lie that I said to Luke was going to be true, because I was suffering from physical stress and my body couldn't take it no more.

The story change to Luke's point of view. Luke is OCC sometimes. When Anakin fall sleep and don't wakes up. In this chapter a dialog is going to be repeated is for better understanding.

I have been very happy because Anakin is my Jedi Master, but TODAY I am more than mad, I am ANGRY! Anakin told me that I could sleep all I want and obviously I don't have to been told twice I love to sleep. So when I waked up Anakin was nowhere to be found. He has disappeared with Master Obi-Wan almost a month. He let me with a lot of books, paper work and a common link with a message that said:

"I'm sorry I can't be with you when you wake up in your first week of being my Padawan. There was an emergency and I'm needed. Because I don't know how long I'm going to be away this books are for you to study and if you finish earlier help me with the paper work at my computer at the library the password is Shmi-Leia. Be safe and out of trouble. May the Force be with you.

A week ago was the whole month passed on and Master Skywalker is not here! I am not a mad person or angry as Master Windu. But my brain can take it anymore I know all the books by memory, if someone ask me a question I will respond it immediately. Anakin paper work is complete! Right now I am at my quarters looking for something to do when the door open and Voila! Anakin Skywalker is standing there with a big smile in his face. Is he laughing at me?!

"Hello, Luke. How was your studies?" Yeah he is laughing at me.

"Boring. Where were you?"

"At a mission and I was supposed to go alone."

I don't like this I want to go out to see the stars, the planets!" I didn't want to yell, but o was so mad and irritated.

"I know Luke. I know how you feel, but we are not going out of the Temple or Corouscant for at least four months." I felt my eyes widened. "So finish your studies ad practice. Then we are going to a mission, but not know." He have to be kidding. He can't do this to me.

Then I yelled, "WHAT?! This is torture! Is not fair." "Don't worry Luke you're with me I won't be going anywhere and for your information I hate to be stock here too."

He came closer, ruffle my hair and went to his room. I didn't 'cuz was only 7:30pm, so I went to the Library looking for Leia. Gosh! That girl's always studying and reading! And there she is with a pile of papers and a big frown in her beautiful face.

"Hey Leia, what you doing?"

"Some paper work for Master Obi-Wan."

"He didn't came back?"

"No, he haven't I though he was with Master Anakin, but I asked Master Yoda this morning and he told me they weren't together."

"That's weird they are always together."

I stayed with Leia 'til 10:30pm helping her and joking around. Later I went to my quarters take a bath and went to sleep. In the morning the room was too quiet. I feared that he had left me again. When I didn't hear or see Anakin, but when I went to his room he was there sleeping like a baby. I tried to wake him up using different techniques, to no use at all.

**What is wrong with Anakin it is simple because he is sick or is something else? Keep reading for you to find out. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Giving up I went around the Temple to look out for help. What's going on with Anakin? This is not the first time he sleep like that, my first day of being his Padawan he slept for three days in a row. To be honest how does he sleep six days without waking up, even Master Obi-Wan came back as quickly as possible, even Leia tried her pranks, but still nothing.

Today I am in the Med Hall with a worried Obi-Wan, Doctor Nema is waiting for Anakin to wake up to give us the news. Finally he wakes up, he is groggy and somehow he still look tired.

"Good evening, Anakin –"

"EVENING!" Anakin cut Nema's greetings.

"Yes, Anakin. You have been sleeping for seven days, and before you interrupt me." He was opening his mouth. "You have physical wear and you need to rest, so I am going to tell you his. You have to stay at the Temple and if you are going out is only on Corouscant, for complete four months and no excuses." Okay… wait I though… was he, was he lying!

"Oh no! I was only having a little fun when I said those same words to Luke last night um… a week ago? Anyway why so long?! Master Nema please don't do this to me!" Wow, I can't believe my hears, is he really whining even if he is a Master. Ha! Now I understand why he is so nice to the Padawans and Younglings. It can be stupid the way I always want to impress him. Wait a moment I was mad at him, right?

"I hope I am not going to be stock with you all this months!" Yeah I screamed to him again I didn't meant to. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan are steering at me very serious and worried, but why?

"Control your temper, Luke." Anakin told me.

"I'm trying. But is partially your fault I've been bloody worried 'bout you! Is not the first time you began to sleep and don't wake up and that freaks me out!"

"He is right Anakin, he's being here at all times, never leaves your side." Master Nema helped me.

Anakin had a look that said 'game on', but that look was directly to Master Nema. Then he looks at me and gives me the biggest smile I have ever seen on him. I can tell even Obi-Wan was surprised.

"I am sorry Luke, I am going to try not to do it again." He turned serious out of the sudden. "But you need to keep in check that temper. This is not good for you. Believe me I know better. I am going to help you with that, anyway who will though that a nice and cute boy like you will have a dark side and I'm 100% is my fault."

He keep smiling and I went from stupefied to horrify when he called me cute.

"Anakin, I hope you aren't planning a way to scape."

"You know me Master and you are not going to find out" He looked at me again. "And you Luke, you will help me, if you say no you will regret it."

I almost run away from the Med Hall when he look at me with an evil smile so creepy that even a Sith Lord will die of a heart attack.

"Would you ever change, Anakin?"

"Why would I?"

"You haven't been yourself for a while is so amusing seeing you like that."

"You worry too much Obi-Wan, I'm alright just don't talk about her and I'm going to be fine." Anakin's smile disappeared and become sad. Who is her? Maybe one day I will know. I like it better when he smile.

"Um… Masters I'm going to eat wanna join me?" Both of them looked at me surprise and then their eyes smile to me. We went to the cafeteria for food, in there I saw Leia and we join a special meal.


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe that Anakin was as temperamental as Leia. Escaping from Corouscant was not an easy task the Masters where almost everywhere. My master was really annoyed, at the end Obi-Wan help him get out of the planet. He came with us.

We were at a 'Vacation" and we've been practicing meditation. Sometimes Obi-Wan trains me and Anakin trains Leia. We went to Onderon to visit Leia's family, there I found out that Leia's mother was Anakin's first Padawan.

Ahsoka is so damn funny and Anakin was so happy to see her again. She told us of the missions of the Clone Wars and how she meet Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker. At that story in particularly Leia and me were laughing almost all the time.

A week later we are in our way to Tatooine. Leia was not happy and Obi-Wan was having trouble controlling her. He said that she and Anakin are very similar when they are mad and somehow make the same expressions.

Anakin was acting very strange and if someone ask him if something was wrong he said he was fine. But I know better, he is not. We finally made it for Tatooine and when Aunt Beru saw me she give me a killing bear hug almost crashing all my ribs. Leia met my Aunt and Uncle, she was very nice with them even so she was still mad.

Aunt Beru was looking very strange at Leia and ask her who her mother was like five different times. Somehow when Leia answer, my Aunt didn't believe her.

We were going to stay only a week like we did at Onderon, but Anakin collapsed and wasn't feeling to well, so Aunt Beru didn't let us go. Another week has already passed and I have to admit I don't feel too well.

Obi-Wan was at the ship sitting at the pilot chair. He looked distracted and troubled at the same time.

"Master Obi-Wan I don't feel too well."

"That is the Force Luke. Something bad is about to happened."

"Is that why Master Anakin collapsed?"

"I believe so. Meaning that he felt it even more. I'm wondering if it happened before."

Suddenly Obi-Wan's common link began to beep and he transfers it to the ship. Master Yoda and Master Windu appeared.

"How can I help you Masters?"

"A mission for you and Skywalker we have. Closer to the planet you are." Answered Master Yoda.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Obi-Wan. Recently a disturbance in the Force came from the Planet Naboo. You're the only team near enough." Continue Master Windu.

"Do you have any idea of what it could be?"

"Is the Palace, the Royal family is under attack." Anakin said creeping the crap out of Obi-Wan and me. "I don't know what is the cause of this problem or where originates. It cause me a very bad feeling and a great meal wasted."

Windu was looking directly at Anakin with a question look and Yoda was smiling a little.

"Oh, Obi-Wan you must go to Leia se have vomit all the food as well and is calling for you. I'll stay here."

Obi-Wan said good bye to both Masters and run to Leia. Anakin took the mission ad went out running to Leia's with me close by. She was too pale and crying in Obi-Wan's arms.

"We have to go to town to buy some medicine for Leia." Said Aunt Beru.

"You are not going alone, Anakin can you go with her." Said Uncle Owen.

"Of course. I'll drive. Which one?"

"Moise Isle."

I went with them that place is completely disgusting. Anakin was always close to Aunt Beru and sometimes even take her by the waist when some man looked at her with a devouring eye. We bought the medicine and went to a small shop to buy somethings for Uncle Owen. The owner was a toydarian of color blue and old, he seems to know Aunt Beru, but when he saw me his eyes went wide and tried to get close to me. Anakin looked at him and smile.

"Ani, who is he? He looks like you when you went to the Jedi."

"He is my Padawan, Luke Lars."

"Are you sure he is not yours?"

"What make you said that, Wato?"

"Like I said Ani, he look identical to you. Same eyes, same hair, same face." I am getting confused. This toydarian is asking my Master if I am his son. But why? I am going to find out.

"Maybe is a coincidence. Beru do you have everything?" It's me or he looked troubled? Maye I'm tired and imagining things.

"Come on Luke let get out of here, Leia is waiting for us."

In our way to the speeder a guy took Aunt Beru and ask us how many for her. Anakin pulled her and make her get in the speeder, punch the guy and knocked him out. Aunt Beru was crying and Anakin was hugging her as I flied the speeder to the homestead.

"We have to go to a mission and we have to go." Anakin told the Lars. "Here this common link is for you if you need to get away from her call the Order with the white button they will send someone to retrieve you." Then he changed his mind and said. "Something bad is going to happened you will be save at the Jedi Temple. Call as soon as we part, they're waiting. Take care." Uncle Owen looks worried. Something tells me they are going to do what Anakin had said.

I hugged them goodbye and then we parted to the Planet Naboo. I hope there is nothing too bad.

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be Anakin's POV. There also going to be hints and consequences of the next war.**


End file.
